residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Albert Wesker
|image= } - Uroboros RE5=240px } - RE4=220px } - Fin Umbrella=220px } - Op Javier=220px } - CV=220px } - Remake= } - RE=220px } - Zero=220px } - }} |naissance= |mort=7 Mars 2009 |R/N=Américaine |genre=Masculin |sang=O |faction=Umbrella Corporation Tricell |apparitions=''Resident Evil Resident Evil 4 Resident Evil 5 Resident Evil Zero Resident Evil CODE: Veronica Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D'' |voix='Voix Anglaises' Richard Waugh (CV, RE0, RE4, Wesker's Report) Peter Jessop (REmake) D.C. Douglas (UC, RE5, DC, Mercs 3D, Rev2, RE0 HD Wesker Mode, MvC3, Wesker's Report II (non officiel) ) Voix Japonaise Jōji Nakata (Rev2, REmake HD, RE0 HD, MvC3) |taille = 183 cm (RE0, RE, RECV)Resident Evil Archives. BradyGames. p. 115. 190cm (RE5)Resident Evil 5. (Capcom). Niveau/zone: The Mercenaries.|poids = 84.5 kg (RE0, RE) 90kg (RE5)Resident Evil 5. (Capcom). Niveau/zone: The Mercenaries.|statut = Décédé|occupation = Chercheur/Officier de la sécurité pour Umbrella Corporation (1978-1998) Officier ingénieur commissionné de l'armée américaine (1991-1996; prétendument) Capitaine équipe Alpha des S.T.A.R.S. (1996-1998) Opérateur H.C.F. (1998) Employé d'une compagnie rivale (1998) Opérateur à l'"Organisation" (2004) Chercheur à TRICELL (2003-2009) |modèle = Eric (Live-action RE1)|mocap = Ken Lally (RE5) Ilram Choi (RE5 cascades) Yoshio Iizuka (RE5 cascades)|gender = Masculin|né = c. 1960}} Avide de pouvoir, intelligent et infiniment rusé, Albert Wesker était un homme qui rechercha le pouvoir et la domination sur toute la race humaine, le tout pour son propre profit. Pour cela, il fut affilié à Umbrella Corporation, comme l'un de ses chercheurs les plus prometteurs, et participa en même temps à des activités illicites en infiltrant le R.P.D. et en devenant le capitaine des S.T.A.R.S. à Raccoon City. Tout au long d'une grande trahison de ses alliés pour faire avancer ses propres plans, Wesker simula sa mort, gagna des pouvoirs surhumains grâce à un virus prototype, et travailla à la fois aux côtés de la mystérieuse «Organisation» et de TRICELL, Inc. Il finira par adopter un dessein, à l'origine créé par Oswell E. Spencer, pour transformer l'espèce humaine en puissants super-humains comme lui, et être un dieu pour régner sur eux et une nouvelle ère. Wesker fut l'antagoniste principal pour une grande partie de la série, dépassant même Oswell E. Spencer. Biographie Jeunesse et Umbrella participant à l'assassinat de Marcus.]]Albert Wesker est né aux État-Unis, étant enfant unique de parents appartenant à la classe moyenne ayant accomplis des actions notables. Dès son plus jeune âge, il se sentit isolé et nourrissait une haine envers l'humanité. Il abrita notamment un dédain pour la guerre et les nuisances, estimant que les humains étaient une impasse évolutive ayant besoin d'ordre, de délivrance et de renaissance. Lui et douze autres enfants de son calibre furent collectés et grandirent en tant que composants du projet des enfants Wesker, plan élaboré par Oswell E. Spencer afin de créer une espèce humaine supérieure grâce au virus Progenitor. Il reçut le nom de famille "Wesker" d'après le scientifique en chef du projet et fut conditionné mentalement afin de lui inculqué la connaissance, la morale et le bon sens promu par Spencer.Resident Evil 5. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Document: No. 12 Albert Wesker Wesker rejoignit l'entreprise pharmaceutique internationale Umbrella à l'âge de dix-sept ansNé en 1960, et a rejoint en 1977. et commença à travailler en tant que chercheur avec William Birkin. En 1977, Wesker fut affecté au Centre de formation des cadres d'Umbrella sous la direction du Docteur James Marcus.Resident Evil Zero. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Document: Journal de l'assistant du directeur Wesker se lia d'amitié, et devint également un rival de son compatriote apprenti William Birkin, devenant collègues et complices pour les années à venir.Tout deux prirent part au complot contre Marcus, et prévirent à la fois de se rebeller ensemble contre Spencer. Wesker et Birkin furent considérés par Marcus comme ses meilleurs apprentis et les seules personnes en qui il avait confiance.Resident Evil Zero. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Document: Journal de Marcus 1 Lorsque le centre de formation fut fermé le 29 Juillet 1978, les deux chercheurs furent personnellement transférés au Laboratoire Arklay, devenant les chercheurs en chef de l'installation.Wesker's Report II, partie 1 À leur arrivée au laboratoire, Wesker reçut un fichier provenant du président de l'établissement concernant le virus Ebola, qui venait d'être découvert deux ans auparavant.Wesker's Report II, partie 1 Le bâtiment était pour le monde extérieur, en train d'étudier des échantillons du virus Ebola pour l'utiliser dans la création d'un vaccin: en réalité, Umbrella réalisait des recherches par rapport à son taux de mortalité impressionnant, afin de l'utiliser pour le Virus t expérimental, qui était également sujet à des recherches dans le bâtiment.Wesker's Report II, partie 1 Les recherches de Wesker et Birkin sur le Virus-t s'étalèrent sur plus de treize ans et trois étapes différentes. En 1988, alors que les recherches atteignaient la troisième étape (la création d'arme biologique Tyran), Wesker et Birkin furent ordonnés par Spencer d'assassiner leur ancien mentor, Marcus et de voler toutes ses recherches. Il conduit ainsi des agents dans le laboratoire de Marcus et jubila devant le corps de son mentor mourant. Cependant, cet événement déclencha la première pointe de méfiance envers Spencer dans l'esprit de Wesker. Peu de temps après, les recherches de Birkin aboutirent à la découverte du virus G dans le corps de Lisa Trevor, une cobaye ayant servit à Wesker et Birkin tout au long de leurs recherches au Laboratoire Arklay. Lorsque Spencer approuva son projet en 1991, Wesker commença à avoir des doutes sur les intentions de ce dernier et demanda un transfert vers Umbrella Intelligence Division la même année, afin d'enquêter sur le véritable objectif de Spencer, sachant que les recherches sur le virus G dépassaient ses compétences de chercheur. Il rencontra Alex Wesker, ignorant sa véritable identité, et suscita une rivalité qui les poussa à élever chacun de leurs niveaux. À son insu, elle développa des sentiments familiaux et romantiques pour lui. Une peinture les regroupant tout les deux fut également commandée par Spencer. En 1996, Wesker rejoignit les S.T.A.R.S., une division nouvellement créée du Raccoon Police Department, où il travailla comme agent double pour Umbrella, en leur donnant des informations sur les enquêtes policières.Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Document: Profil d'Albert Wesker Au cours de son temps dans cette unité d'élite, il prit également des notes sur les capacités de Chris Redfield.Capcom. Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. (Capcom). Document: Profil d'Albert Wesker Ecliptic Express Deux ans après la formation des S.T.A.R.S, une série d'homicides cannibales fut signalée près de la région Arklay. Alors que le public craignait que ces morts étaient l’œuvre d'un culte local, seul Umbrella connaissait la vérité.Dans Resident Evil Zero, Wesker et Birkin sont clairement au courant de l'épidémie. Wesker interdit également tous les appels sortants du manoir, sans doute pour contenir la catastrophe. Wesker utilisa le temps qu'ils étaient partis comme une opportunité pour rassembler des données de combat en opposant le membres des S.T.A.R.S. contre les A.B.O. d'Umbrella.Wesker révèle cela à Chris ou Jill dans toutes les version de sa scène de "mort". Afin de s'assurer en outre, que l'équipe Bravo serait utilisée en tant que sujet de test, il s'arrangea aussi pour que le moteur de leur hélicoptère de transport soit saboté.Une ligne de Rebecca Chambers dans le Resident Evil original suggère cela. Dans le même temps, Wesker et Birkin reçurent l'ordre de reprendre le Centre de Formation d'Umbrella. Ils opérèrent via une salle de contrôle cachée au sein du centre de formation, ordonnant à l'Équipe Delta de l'U.S.S. de sécuriser l'Ecliptic Express, devenu hors de contrôle et contaminé, et de le détruire afin de contenir l'infection. Malheureusement, le "Marcus ressuscité" détruisit toute chance de le récupérer. Les deux équipes d'enquête sont neutralisées et le Virus-t se propage également dans le centre. Pour aggraver les choses, ils ne furent pas en mesure d'aller jusqu'au bout de la destruction du train à cause des sangsues infectées par le virus t qui anéantirent l'équipe avant que le train ne puisse atteindre le point de relais le plus proche. Peu de temps après, Wesker et Birkin observèrent également l'apparition de Billy Coen et Rebecca Chambers dans le centre de formation. Il informa également Birkin que cette dernière faisait partie des S.T.A.R.S. mais qu'elle n'était que la nouvelle recrue. Il fut coupé par la voix de James Marcus, énonçant la ligne directrice du centre, suivit par un message piraté qui apparut sur leurs écrans vidéo de la part de l'homme qui prétendait être le Dr. Marcus, et qui clama être le responsable de l'épidémie en prétextant sa vengeance contre Umbrella. Forcé de détruire l'installation, Wesker réalisa qu'il s'agissait de l'occasion rêvée pour quitter Umbrella afin de poursuivre ses propres intérêts personnels.Resident Evil Zero. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Scène: Scène de l'Eliminator. "Je vais tout simplement dire au revoir à Umbrella." Avant qu'il ne puisse effectivement partir, cependant, il dut redémarrer le générateur de la télécabine. Après avoir tuer l'expérience ratée qui s'était échappée: le T-001, Wesker rencontra le chef des organisations paramilitaires d'Umbrella, Sergei Vladimir, qui était colonel de confiance de Spencer.Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Document: Profil de Sergei Vladimir Il demanda à Wesker où il se dirigeait, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il allait vers sa prochaine mission.Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Niveau/zone: Débuts 2. Sergei lui rappela que la récupération du centre de formation était sa mission.Capcom. Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Niveau/zone: Beginnings 2. Wesker souligna le fait que le virus-t s'était échappé, et qu'il allait faire exploser le site pour l'éliminer. Sergei rappela à Wesker qu'il n'était pas en charge d'Umbrella et qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement agir à sa guise sans le consentement de ses supérieurs, tout en ignorant les intentions de Wesker de quitter Umbrella. Il lâcha alors son garde du corps, un Ivan contre lui afin de punir Wesker pour son échec et lui rappeler qui était aux commandes. Capcom. Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Niveau/zone: Beginnings 2. Wesker vit le combat comme une sorte de divertissement et fit face à l'A.B.O.Capcom. Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Niveau/zone: Beginnings 2. Alors que l'Ivan était sur le point d'attaquer à nouveau, une explosion retentit dans le centre de formation, situé au-dessus. Wesker montra un sourire en coin alors que l'explosion prit Sergei et l'A.B.O. par surprise, les obligeant à se protéger.Capcom. Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Niveau/zone: Beginnings 2. Cela laissa assez de temps à Wesker pour s'échapper de l'installation maintenant détruite, incitant Sergei à dire «qu'il n'a pas aimé cette leçon."Capcom. Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Niveau/zone: Beginnings 2. Débarrassé de ses poursuivants, Wesker partit rejoindre l'équipe Alpha des S.T.A.R.S., prêt à les expédier dans la région.Resident Evil Zero. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Scène: Scène de l'Eliminator. "Je m'en tiendrai à mon plan initial: attirer l'équipe des S.T.A.R.S. dans le manoir." Le Manoir Spencer Dès le lendemain, tout contact avec l'équipe Bravo fut perdu et l'équipe Alpha de Wesker fut dépêchée sur les lieux.Resident Evil. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Scène: Cinématique d'ouverture. Ils furent alors attaqués par une meute de Cerbères qui dévorèrent vivant Joseph Frost, l'un des membres de l'équipe, furent abandonnés par leur pilote d'hélicoptère, Brad Vickers, et se virent obligés de se réfugier dans le Manoir Spencer se trouvant à proximité, où Wesker avait déjà travaillé.Resident Evil. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Scène: Cinématique d'ouverture. Ordonnant initialement à tout le monde de se séparer, Wesker disparut et laissa les autres membres de l'équipe Alpha (Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, et Barry Burton) livrés à eux-mêmes. Pendant ce temps, il se débarrassa de toutes les preuves le liant à Umbrella, soit en personne, ou en intimidant Barry Burton pour l'aider à le faire.Le REmake suggère fortement cela avec les différents cadres photo détruits tout au long du manoir, ainsi que des photos retirées. Au moins une de ces pièces à conviction était une dernière lettre de l'un des chercheurs, dont la partie supérieure fut arrachée.Resident Evil. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Document: Lettre du chercheur Will. Resident Evil (REmake). (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Document: Lettre du chercheur Will. Cette version de la lettre n'est visible que dans les scénarios de Jill. Dans les scénarios de Chris, le paragraphe d'ouverture de la lettre mentionne un "homme avec des lunettes de soleil" interdisant les appels sortants, expliquant ainsi pourquoi l'auteur n'avait pas pu communiquer avec sa bien-aimée plus tôt, faisant évidemment allusion à Wesker. Sur les neuf agents des S.T.A.R.S. qui entrèrent dans le manoir (y compris Wesker lui-même), seuls quatre membres de l'équipe Alpha, ainsi que l'équipe Bravo d'Enrico Marini, Richard Aiken et Rebecca Chambers, réussirent à survivre contre les diverses créatures et armes biologiques qui infestaient le bâtiment. À un certain moment, Wesker rencontra également un monstre enchaîné dans les bois à proximité de la battisse et prévint Chris par radio de ne pas s'aventurer dans cette zone.Resident Evil (REmake). (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Scène: Avertissement de Wesker. Afin d'assurer la chute des autres membres, Wesker utilisa l'extorsion afin de convaincre Barry d'exécuter ses ordres (leurrer les autres dans des pièges) en menaçant sa famille. Lorsque Enrico découvrit la preuve d'un traître parmi les S.T.A.R.S. impliquant Wesker et Umbrella, Wesker assassina Enrico. Il attendit que Burton leurre les autres agents dans la salle du Tyran, où Wesker s'injecta le virus expérimental. Il révéla sa véritable intention aux S.T.A.R.S., qui était de voler les recherches d'Umbrella et de se séparer de la société avec le Tyran en sa possession. Il relâcha ce dernier ce qui lui permit de l'attaquer. Alors qu'il était en train de mourir, il était certain de la réussite de son plan. Cependant, les S.T.A.R.S. allèrent au-delà de l'imagination de Wesker et déjouèrent son complot en détruisant le Tyran T-002, qui aurait dû lui servir de cadeau afin d'obtenir rapidement une position au sein des hauts gradés de la société rivale, en même temps que le bâtiment. Wesker se réveilla avec haine. Le virus venait de le réanimer et lui donna des capacités surhumaines. Cependant, son plan prit un nouveau coup lorsqu'il tenta de voler les données de recherche d'Umbrella, et qu'il se rende compte que son accès été révoqué par Sergei Vladimir. Il jura de se venger contre lui et piégea Lisa Trevor dans le bâtiment avant que ce dernier n'explose. Il s'échappa et déserta avec succès vers la société rivale, mais avec une réputation dégradée. Il fut présumé mort pendant plusieurs mois et son rapport officiel de décès fut déposé le 28 Août 1998.Resident Evil 5. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Document: Rapport sur le Projet W - 28 Août 1998. Raccoon City Bien qu'il ait réussi à voler un grand nombre de données de combat des A.B.O., l'interférence de Sergei l'empêcha de voler le reste des données de recherche d'Umbrella, ce qui fit prendre un coup à sa réputation. Afin d'obtenir un poste de haut rang au sein de l'une des organisations mystérieuses opposées à Umbrella, connue seulement comme étant "La 3ème Organisation", Wesker se tourna vers un plan de secours afin de retrouver son honneur et sa fierté perdue: la récupération du virus G mit au point par William Birkin. Tout en maintenant l'illusion de sa mort, Wesker évita de se montrer et à la place devint le contact entre des espions et l'organisation adverse. Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Niveau/zone: Death's Door.Il est le contact de Krauser et d'Ada. Lorsque Raccoon City se retrouva submergée par l'épidémie de Virus-t, Wesker envoya un agent de l'Organisation du nom d'Ada Wong pour récupérer l'échantillon du virus G, détenu dans l'ignorance totale par la fille unique de William, Sherry Birkin, caché dans son pendentif. Resident Evil 2 Alors qu'Ada trahit l’organisation en sauvant la vie de la nouvelle recrue de la police Leon S. Kennedy, cette dernière fut blessée, et feinta sa mort, ce qui enragea le jeune homme qui jeta dans le vide le pendentif que l'espionne avait récupéré. Ayant assisté à la scène, Wesker fut prêt à abandonner Ada, mais elle lui présenta un fragment de tissus issu de Birkin G contenant le virus G, pour le plus grand plaisir de Wesker et de l'organisation adverse.Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Niveau/zone: Death's Door. Considérant son talent et ses compétences comme précieux, Wesker changea d'avis et lui fournit un moyen de s'échapper de la ville par un hélicoptère d'Umbrella quittant la ville. La récupération du virus G par Wesker lui valut plus de pouvoir et d'influence au sein de la société rivale. Quelques temps après l'incident, Umbrella apprit sa survie et son affiliation avec la société rivale.Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE:Veronica. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Document: Rapport de Surveillance. Rockfort Island et l'Antarctique En Décembre 1998, après des mois à se cacher dans l'ombre, Wesker et le H.C.F., un groupe de force lourdement armé de la compagnie rivale, attaquèrent l'installation d'Umbrella sur Rockfort Island, avec l'intention de récupérer un échantillon du Virus t-Veronica à partir du corps de l'une des chercheurs en chef d'Umbrella, Alexia Ashford. L'attaque fut un succès, en particulier lorsque les échantillons de Virus-t et les A.B.O. en captivité dans la section du laboratoire de l'installation sortirent de leur confinement et contaminèrent l'île. Cependant, Wesker et ses hommes ne parvinrent pas à trouver Alexia. Pendant ce temps, il rencontra également Claire Redfield, la sœur de Chris. Bien qu'il n'avait pas prévu pas sa présence sur l'île, il fut néanmoins heureux qu'elle soit là, puisque la probabilité que Chris arrive sur l'île pour sauver sa sœur n'était qu'une question de temps. Après l'avoir battue et humiliée (ayant déduit sa relation avec Chris et avec l'intention de la tuer afin d'attirer son frère), Wesker la laissa en vie après avoir reçu un appel de ses hommes, tout en démontrant une brève démonstration de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Bien qu'il espérait trouver Alexia avant qu'elle ne se réveille, il découvrit plus tard que ce scénario ne serait plus possible lorsqu'il visionna un flux vidéo diffusé en direct d'Alexia berçant son frère Alfred, alors récemment décédé. Cependant, il remarqua alors la présence de Chris, et lui envoya un «cadeau» à sa manière: plusieurs Hunters II dirigés par drones Seeker. Il finit par rencontrer Chris en personne dans l'un des laboratoires des Tyrans, révélant sa survie à Chris. Déduisant le rôle de Wesker dans l'attaque de l'île, et par extension, sa sœur, Chris essaya de se confronter à Wesker sans succès, alors que ce dernier l'envoya voler à travers la pièce avec une facilité déconcertante. Wesker le rejoignit à grande vitesse et commença à étrangler son ancien subordonné en admettant toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à son encontre quand ce dernier lui contrecarra ses plans lors de l'incident du Manoir, le forçant ainsi à "vendre son âme à une nouvelle organisation." Il lui révéla également être déjà au courant que sa sœur Claire venait de rejoindre l'Antarctique avec Alexia, tout en remarquant cruellement qu'elle ne reverrait pas Chris de sitôt lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec lui. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu tuer Chris, il remarqua l'image d'Alexia apparaissant sur un écran et l'entendit rire, le coupant alors dans son action et jetant Chris dans un container abritant un Bandersnatch tellement fort qu'il endommagea son champ de confinement. Suite à cela, Wesker se rendit dans la base de l'Antarctique, qui avait également subi une épidémie de Virus-t qui s'était propagée suite à l'infection des employés de Rockfort ayant fuit l'île à bord des avions qui étaient à disposition. Il y rencontra à nouveau Chris Redfield dans une réplique du hall du manoir Spencer. Alors que Wesker rencontrait finalement Alexia dans ce même hall, ce dernier ne réussit pas à la convaincre de lui céder un échantillon du virus t-Veronica, ne le considérant pas digne de son pouvoir. Essayant de ne pas perdre de la face, Wesker resta sur sa positon, mais fut surpassé par les capacités et super-pouvoirs d'Alexia, qui le força à fuir, laissant Chris s'occuper ce la jeune femme. Alors que le compte à rebours de l'autodestruction de la base venait d'être lancé, Wesker captura Claire, s'étant enfuie sous les ordres de son frère, et la ramena avec lui jusqu'au sous-marin de la compagnie rivale qui l'avait amené jusqu'en Antarctique. Suivit de près par Chris, ce dernier ordonna à Wesker de libérer sa sœur, affirmant que ce n'était pas elle dont il avait besoin. Wesker la libéra, et déclara qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente journée, ayant réussit à récupérer un échantillon du virus grâce au corps de Steve Burnside et la possibilité d'en finir avec Chris. Voyant une confrontation sur le point de se produire, Chris demanda à sa sœur de l'attendre près de l'Harrier, le laissant seul avec Wesker, contre qui il jura de venger ses camarades. Wesker engagea le combat et montra très rapidement sa supériorité en utilisant sa force et vitesse surhumaines, notant même le pouvoir qu'il avait gagné au prix de son humanité. Cependant, Chris refusa de donner une victoire facile à son ennemi et réussit même à le piéger sous des poutres métalliques. Wesker se releva, et était prêt à porter le coup fatal tout en disant à Chris que c'était "bien essayé", mais l'explosion d'un pilier causée par l’amorçage de l'autodestruction, créa un mur de flammes entre les deux et brûla une partie du visage de Wesker. Ce dernier promit à Chris que la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient, il ne pourrait pas compter sur la chance à nouveau. Il s'échappa de la base alors qu'elle commençait à se détruire et exploser autour d'eux. Wesker rejoignit le sous-marin et partit au loin. Bien que le mur de flammes avait gravement brûlé Wesker visage, ses brûlures cicatrisèrent plus tard grâce à ses capacités de régénération surhumaines. Operation Javier Quatre ans plus tard, en 2002, Wesker fut contacté par le chef du cartel de la drogue sud-américain "Sacred Snakes", Javier Hidalgo. Apparemment, un ancien chercheur d'Umbrella aurait fourni Javier avec le virus-t, dans le but de sauver sa femme, Hilda Hidalgo, avec des résultats désastreux. Comme sa fille, Manuela Hidalgo, avait elle aussi contractée la même maladie que sa mère, il demanda l'aide de Wesker. Ce dernier lui fournit le virus t-Veronica en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent ainsi qu'une part dans ses trafics. Il lui donna également des instructions spécifiques pour utiliser le virus t-Veronica, reflétant les échantillons créés par Alexia Ashford. Par la suite, il observera de loin avec ses jumelles, le reste de la carcasse mutée de Javier Hidalgo. Après cet incident, Jack Krauser approcha Wesker et devint un subalterne loyal. La fin d'Umbrella Un an plus tard, en Février 2003, Wesker infiltra l'usine de la branche russe d'Umbrella, au même moment que Chris et Jill, ses anciens agents des S.T.A.R.S. arrivés sur place dans le but de détruire le T-A.L.O.S., l'A.B.O. ultime d'Umbrella, et de porter la société devant la justice. Afin de se confronter à Sergei Vladimir seul, Wesker avait en effet envoyé précédemment de façon anonyme l'information sur le développement de T-A.L.OS. et de son emplacement, pour se servir de ses anciens employés comme d'une diversion à leur insu. Dès son infiltration dans l'installation, il infecta l'usine avec le virus-t, ce qui entraîna une épidémie. Wesker se déplaça à travers toute l'usine en évitant toutes les A.B.O. sur son passage, jusqu'à atteindre les niveaux sous-terrains où il rencontra de nouveau Sergei Vladimir, qui affirma que tous les problèmes qu'Umbrella avait connu au fil des années l'avait rendu plus fort. Wesker demanda à Sergei de se retirer, et en réponse, Sergei envoya ses deux gardes du corps Ivan'' pour se débarrasser de Wesker. Grâce à ses capacités surhumaines, Wesker vaincu les deux ''Ivan sans effort, et continua son chemin dans l'établissement, où il rencontra et confronta Sergei dans la salle de contrôle, au même moment où Chris et Jill faisaient face au T-A.L.O.S. Alors qu'ils réussissaient à éliminer l'A.B.O. ultime d'Umbrella, Wesker réussi à vaincre et tuer Sergei Vladimir, ayant muté en monstre en s'étant injecté lui-même le virus-t. À la suite de ce combat, et en ayant notamment assisté à la transformation, Wesker émit également l'hypothèse que les transformations du virus-t étaient affectées par l'état d'esprit de l'hôte, ayant était témoin de la transformation de Sergei ainsi que le peu qu'il savait à propos de la mutation de James Marcus, et se mit à spéculer où cela le mènerait en conséquence.Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. (Capcom). Document: Notes de Wesker sur les différentes mutations. Wesker récupéra ensuite les données d'Umbrella via la Reine Rouge, avant de supprimer la mémoire de l'ordinateur, arrêtant ainsi l'usine. Avec toutes les archives d'Umbrella accumulées entre ses mains, Wesker avait tout ce qui lui fallait pour créer une nouvelle Umbrella. Wesker chargea ensuite les archives sur le système dans son centre d'opérations, ayant accès à l'ensemble de l'historique et des documents d'Umbrella au bout des doigts. Il se promit qu'un jour il rencontrerait Spencer de nouveau et réussira à devenir celui qui inaugurera le nouveau futur du monde, qui dans la vision de Spencer, peut importe ce qu'elle ait toujours été, avait échouée. Peu de temps après le raid sur l'installation dans le Caucase, Wesker contacta TRICELL; une autre société pharmaceutique, et avec la masse d'informations et de ressources collectées auprès d'Umbrella, cela permit à TRICELL d'établir une division d'armes biologiques secrète, pour laquelle Wesker fut grandement compensé. Il décida de travailler en secret avec eux, puisqu'ils constituaient un autre atout précieux, et commença des activités plus indépendants tenues secrètes de ses supérieurs dans l'Organisation. Wesker porta un intérêt particulier sur Excella Gionne, une employée de TRICELL et descendante de ses fondateurs. Son intelligence et sa nature ambitieuse, correspondantes à celles de Wesker, attirèrent son attention. Il décida qu'elle lui servirait d'assistante de haut niveau, et avec les ressources qu'il lui fournies, il l'aida dans son ascension au sein de TRICELL. Excella trouva également Wesker intriguant, au point d'être attirer romantiquement par ce dernier. En raison de sa personnalité impitoyable, Wesker ne retourna pas cette affection, voyant Excella comme un simple outil. Cependant, il ne lui dira jamais cela, jouant avec elle dans une certaine mesure. Los Iluminados et les Plagas Wesker se révéla vite être un problème pour les supérieurs de son organisation. Wesker avait toujours nourri un désir de puissance, d'importance et de domination sur les autres, et, voyant Umbrella comme le pouvoir incarné, l'utilisa pour se cacher derrière alors qu'il faisait ses propres plans. Il établit par lui-même une organisation secrète, en utilisant l'infrastructure d'Umbrella saisit au laboratoire Caucase, et commença à recruter des agents tels que Jack Krauser. Lorsqu'Umbrella plia, et que le sanctuaire et la protection qu'elle fournissait fut ruinés par la lutte de pouvoir constante des dirigeants survivants d'Umbrella, Wesker décida qu'amener sa nouvelle Umbrella au stade de maturité complète était son objectif primordial. Il aura besoin pour cela d'amasser énormément d'argent et de ressources. Pour atteindre cet objectif, Wesker décida de récupérer la liste des plus grandes sociétés rivales d'Umbrella, leur vendre les échantillons des virus d'Umbrella qu'ils désiraient, et de financer ainsi son empire personnel. Il garda ces intentions secrètes de ses supérieurs de l'Organisation, bien qu'ils eurent des soupçons. Wesker commença son plan avec TRICELL (dissimulée sous la lettre "S"), qui souhaita acquérir un échantillon du nouvel organisme parasite découvert, le ''Plaga'', de préférence une espèce dominante avancée de Plaga développée par le chef du culte Los Iluminados, Osmund Saddler. Wesker contacta TRICELL et conclut l'affaire. Il envoya Ada Wong, son ancienne partenaire, pour aider encore une fois la partie sur le terrain de l'opération, tandis que Wesker resta dans sa cachette et garda le contact avec elle par l'intermédiaire d'un flux vidéo numérique, et pendant tout ce temps, la contacta pour qu'elle lui donne ses rapports et qui lui fournisse les mises à jour de l'objectif. Wesker avait apparemment une date limite pour récupérer l'échantillon, et en fit son objectif et celui d'Ada le plus important. Il envoya également Krauser pour aider Ada, bien que ces deux là étaient en conflit. Krauser pensait qu'Ada trahirait Wesker et lui expliqua qu'aucun d'eux ne lui faisait confiance. De son coté, Ada nota dans son rapport qu'elle se demandait si Wesker ne l'avait pas envoyée pour garder un œil sur Krauser. Rien ne suggérait pour lequel des deux Wesker avait le plus confiance, bien qu'il les considérait plus comme deux pions sacrifiables. Wesker donna pour mission à Ada de s'occuper des gens dans la zone, y compris Luis Sera et Leon S. Kennedy. Luis était un de leur contact, qui tenta de voler de l'intérieur du culte, l'échantillon d'espèce dominante de Plaga. Wesker fit comprendre à Ada qu'il était important de veiller sur Luis, mais il fut finalement tué par Saddler, et l'échantillon qu'il avait réussi à récupérer, fut repris par Saddler. Wesker ne s'en préoccupa pas, et répliqua simplement "Il y aura une autre fois", et n'eut pas pitié du sort de Luis. Wesker vit également Leon comme un obstacle supplémentaire et ordonna à Ada de le tuer, bien qu'elle insista en disant qu'il ne posait pas problèmes. Elle fut très réticente à exécuter l'ordre de Wesker, à cause du lien qu'elle avait formé avec Leon à Raccoon City. Lorsque Wesker lui demanda plus tard si elle avait eu la chance de le tuer, elle mentit et lui dit qu'elle n'en n'avait pas eu l'occasion. Wesker décida de laisser Leon vivre pour le moment en se servant de lui comme d'une distraction pour les fanatiques de Saddler. Plus tard, il informa Ada de la panique des Iluminados suite aux des actions de Leon, et décida de laisser Krauser tuer ce dernier à la place. Ada le sauva de justesse, ne jouant pas selon les règles de Wesker. Ada rapporta la mort de Krauser à Wesker, qui trouva intéressant de voir comment Leon arriver à éviter la mort aussi facilement. Il décida de laisser Leon prendre soin de Saddler lui-même et ordonna à Ada "d'achever le survivant une fois le combat terminé". Il rappela à Ada qui était aux commandes et l'obligea à éliminer tout obstacle à leurs plans, y compris Leon. Ada découvrit plus tard que Krauser avait survécu à son combat avec Leon et le tua pour de bon, tout en faisant remarquer sarcastiquement qu'elle aurait des comptes à rendre à Wesker si Krauser était encore en vie. Ada aida finalement Leon à détruire Saddler et lui vola l'échantillon sans le tuer, bien que Wesker aurait pu avoir été au courant de cela. On apprendra finalement qu'Ada n'était absolument pas fidèle à Wesker, mais toujours à l'Organisation. Elle lui envoya un simple échantillon de Plaga subordonné sur leurs ordres et leur apporta l'échantillon réel. Bien que déçu mais pas entièrement choqué par la trahison d'Ada, Wesker réussit à obtenir un "Plaga mort d'espèce dominante" du corps de Krauser et commença ses propres recherches, faisant un grand pas en avant vers un nouvel objectif. À un certain moment, il apporta les échantillons de Plaga subordonnés et dominants qu'il avait acquis à TRICELL, qui commença à utiliser le génie génétique pour développer des types évolués. Spencer Wesker avait construit un vaste éventail de richesse et de ressources, et avait obtenu un échantillon de chaque parasite et agent viral connus. Cependant, la faim de pouvoirs de Wesker ne lui permettait pas d'être satisfait de possessions matérielles. En lien avec cela, il continuait d'être inondé de questions sur les motivations réelles de Spencer concernant les A.B.O. En 2006, il découvrit la location de Spencer, dans son château européen, via Ricardo Irving qui avait été contacté par Patrick, et arrangé une rencontre avec Wesker grâce à Ada. Wesker se rendit sur place lors de la première nuit de tempête de l'automne pour trouver des réponses, tuant tous les gardes du corps de Spencer. Wesker, ne sachant pas que Spencer avait organisé la fuite de l'information concernant son l'emplacement, s'attendait à ce que le vieil homme soit complètement surpris par son arrivée, mais à sa grande surprise, l'ancien directeur d'Umbrella semblait effectivement s'attendre à l'arrivée de Wesker. C'est à ce moment que Wesker réalisa que Spencer avait contrôlé tout depuis le début, y compris les propres actions de Wesker. Spencer révéla que le développement des A.B.O. n'était qu'une partie de son but de forcer l'évolution humaine par des virus. Avec la naissance d'une race humaine supérieure, Spencer ferait de lui-même un dieu. Il avait besoin de trois choses à accomplir son rêve: le virus Progenitor comme base primaire virale, la société Umbrella pour les fonds, et les personnes qui partageraient ses idéaux quand une race avancée viendrait à naître. À la grande surprise de Wesker, Spencer lui révéla qu'il était le résultat de la troisième nécessité. Dans un plan appelé le Projet Wesker, Spencer recueillit des centaines d'enfants de parents d'intelligence supérieure dans le monde entier. Ces enfants reçurent tous le nom de famille Wesker d'après celui du chercheur en chef du projet, et Spencer utilisa l'endoctrinement et la manipulation pour installer ses valeurs dans ces enfants. Ils furent ensuite placer dans des environnements contrôlés partout dans le monde sous l'œil vigilant d'Umbrella. Ces enfants ignorant tout de ce projet continuèrent de vivre leur vie et eurent accès à des études supérieures avec l'aide d'Umbrella. L'un de ces enfants fut finalement envoyé au centre de formation Umbrella. Cet enfant était Albert Wesker. Spencer donna ensuite à tous les enfants Wesker un virus Prototype, qu'Albert reçu par l'intermédiaire de Birkin. Cependant, à part une "sœur" d'Albert Wesker, tous les autres enfants moururent à cause du virus. Albert était le seul à être confirmé vivant à ce moment-là, puisque l'emplacement d'Alex Wesker était inconnu (elle avait trahi Spencer et s'était échappée vers Sushestovanie Island. Maintenant que la vérité était révélée, la seule chose empêchant l'ascension de Wesker à la Divinité n'était qu'un vieil homme mourant. Wesker tua Spencer en le frappant avec son bras à travers sa poitrine, clamant que le droit d'être un dieu était désormais le sien. Il lacha ensuite son «créateur», le faisant tomber et renverser en se vidant de son sang sur le sol. Il baissa les yeux sur le cadavre du fondateur d'Umbrella et se demanda à quel point Spencer avait pu être arrogant pour croire que lui, un faible vieillard, pourrait être un dieu. Wesker déclara que la seule personne avec la véritable capacité d'être un dieu mériterait ce droit. Il se tint ensuite devant la fenêtre du château de Spencer et médita cette nouvelle révélation. La propre arrogance de Spencer se manifesta en Wesker lui-même, qui décida de mener à bien la vision de son ancien maître, de façonner le monde avec une nouvelle race avancée d'humains. Wesker vit que l'influence d'une société pharmaceutique n'était pas du vrai pouvoir et était insuffisant pour parvenir à l'état divin qu'il cherchait. Il écarta donc la puissance inférieure d'Umbrella et décida de reprendre le plan que Spencer avait lui-même commencé, avec une autre société pharmaceutique comme base pour la promulgation ce plan. A ce moment, les ennemis de Wesker, Chris Redfield et Jill Valentine, entrèrent dans la cachette de Spencer. Ils étaient sur la trace de Spencer et Wesker, le dernier des dirigeants d'Umbrella, sous le commandement du BSAA, et reçurent une information fiable concernant la localisation de Spencer. Ils infiltrèrent le château, espérant que Spencer les mènerait à Wesker, mais ne trouvèrent finalement que Spencer mort et Wesker souriant. Un combat s'en suivit immédiatement. En utilisant ses pouvoirs, Wesker surpassa les coups de feu et les capacités de combat des deux agents. Jetant Jill de côté après qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à retourner un couteau contre lui, Wesker décida de reprendre sa revanche sur Chris une fois pour toutes. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, puis le saisit à la gorge grâce à sa vitesse surhumaine avant de le traîner tout du long contre la table à manger, avant de le jeter près d'une fenêtre, se rapprochant de lui en l'attrapant par le cou à nouveau. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse porter le coup de grâce, Jill se sacrifia en le plaquant à travers la fenêtre, les faisant tomber tout les deux dans l'abîme au-dessous de la falaise. Le BSAA rechercha les corps pendant des mois, mais ne réussirent jamais à les récupérer, et les marquèrent tout les deux comme décédés. En fait, tout deux survécurent et Jill fut capturée par Wesker. Après avoir donné à Jill le traitement médical dont elle avait besoin, Wesker retourna à son alliance avec TRICELL. TRICELL et Uroboros Tout en mettant Jill dans un sommeil cryogénique avec l'intention de la transformer en une arme contre Chris, Wesker continuait ses recherches. Wesker travaillait encore avec TRICELL, et formait un partenariat complet avec Excella Gionne, qui partageait sa vision d'un nouveau monde. Wesker était prêt à établir sa propre variation et perfection du plan de Spencer. Il continua d'aider Excella à gagner des positions plus élevées du pouvoir au sein de TRICELL, et elle devint rapidement la chef de la direction de l'ensemble de la division africaine. Grâce à ce partenariat, l'ancien Centre de Recherches Africain d'Umbrella fut rouvert, ainsi que la source du virus Progenitor. Wesker utilisa le fondateur de chaque agent viral pour créer le virus le plus puissant jusqu'à présent, le virus Uroboros. Avec Uroboros, il prévit de passer à la prochaine étape dans l'évolution humaine. Bien que le virus se soit avéré être trop toxique pour l'homme pour pouvoir être utilisé, Wesker trouva un moyen de le rendre moins toxique. Dans le corps de Jill, il découvrit des anticorps puissants ayant étaient fabriqués à partir de son infection précédente par le Virus t. En utilisant ces anticorps, Wesker put rendre Uroboros parfait, en fonction de ses besoins. Il commanda également à TRICELL un immense pétrolier à un quai, construit derrière le centre. Il plaça un bombardier furtif spécialisé en-dessous du pont du bateau, afin de le lancer au-dessus de la mer dans le cadre de son plan. En utilisant le produit chimique nouvellement découvert appelé P30, Wesker attacha un dispositif sur la poitrine de Jill qui lui injecta en continue le produit. Avec cela, il était capable de faire se pencher Jill à sa volonté et d'améliorer ses capacités. En faisant cela, non seulement Jill continuerait de l'assister lui et TRICELL, mais elle servirait également d'un moyen de vengeance contre Chris. Dans le même temps, Wesker commença à placer le virus Uroboros dans des missiles avec l'idée de les libérer dans l'atmosphère de la Terre, provoquant ainsi une épidémie mondiale. Alors que les préparatifs étaient en cours pour que le grand pétrolier de TRICELL appareille de l'installation Umbrella, Wesker et Gionne attendaient à l'intérieur de la forteresse, qui ils avaient ajouté en creusant plus loin dans le sol pour rendre l'installation plus grande au fil des années. Alors que les recherches sur le Progenitor étaient poursuivies par les scientifiques de TRICELL, tout ce qui avait précédemment appartenu à Umbrella, était maintenant marqué avec le logo TRICELL. Le duo utilisa également les Plagas de Type 2 et de Type 3 nouvellement développés, pour créer une armée de Majinis à partir des indigènes de Kijuju pour les servir, y compris la Tribue Sodibaya. Bien que les Plagas avaient été un vrai succès et avait permis à Excella de sécuriser sa position au sein de TRICELL grâce à Wesker, elle souhaitait une position plus élevée avec plus de pouvoir. En continuant à montrer son attirance romantique pour Wesker, Excella lui demanda si elle avait prouvé qu'elle était digne d'être sa partenaire dans ce nouveau monde. Wesker lui répondit froidement que c'était peut-être le cas, et mis fin à la tension romantique qu'elle essayait de créer. Alors qu'Excella croyait que Wesker serait son roi dans le nouveau monde et qu'elle serait sa reine, Wesker avait d'autres idées en tête. Il se considérait comme un dieu qui ne partagerait son pouvoir avec personne, mais il ne montra pas cela d'emblée à Excella, et continua avec cette romance dans une certaine mesure. Le BSAA envoya finalement Chris et sa nouvelle partenaire Sheva Alomar pour capturer et interroger Ricardo Irving, qui avait vendu des A.B.O. au marché noir et qui travaillait en réalité pour TRICELL, et sans doute celui qui avait fourni les Plagas à Wesker et Excella en premier lieu. Après avoir vaincu Irving, Chris et Sheva continuèrent de poursuivre une mystérieuse femme qui avait aidé Irving, ignorant qu'il s'agissait en fait de Jill, cachée sous un manteau capuchonné et d'un masque d'oiseau. Cette dernière au cerveau lavé, rapporta à Wesker et Excella que Chris et Sheva étaient arrivés dans l'installation. Excella "sentie de la préoccupation" de la part de Wesker par rapport à Chris, mais il lui dit simplement qu'il n'accepterait pas de retard alors que le plan était presque arrivé à sa phase finale. Après cela, il se souvint de sa rencontre fatidique avec Spencer, puis songea qu'il devrait remercier ce dernier.Resident Evil 5. (Capcom). Scène: Le retour de Wesker. Excella quitta la pièce avec Jill pour faire face à Chris et Sheva tandis que Wesker resta dans la salle de commande de l'installation. Il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il avait accompli et se souvint de sa rencontre avec Spencer. Bien qu'il ait tué son créateur, Wesker le remercia d'avoir pu lui fournir une plus grande vision pour l'avenir et les moyens d'être le dieu que Spencer n'aurait jamais pu être. Pendant qu'Excella et Jill étaient en route pour rencontrer Chris et Sheva, Wesker se rendit dans la salle Monarque pour les attendre et se prépara pour son dernier combat avec Chris, sachant que l'agent s'était entraîné très longtemps au cours des années pour une telle rencontre. Excella introduit le duo au virus sur lequel TRICELL avait travaillé, sous la forme d'une créature avancée. Alors que les agents repoussaient cette créature, Excella et Jill retournèrent auprès de Wesker et attendirent avec lui dans la salle Monarque. Finalement, Chris et Sheva réussirent à rattraper Excella. Après un combat avec Jill encapuchonnée, Wesker sortit de l'ombre et décrit cette rencontre comme "une grande réunion de famille", et dit à Chris de façon quelque peu déçu qu'il devrait être "plus heureux de nous voir". Chris, confus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par "nous", fut surpris lorsque Wesker révéla que la femme encapuchonnée était en réalité Jill, celle que Chris et Sheva avaient cherchés depuis tout ce temps. Jill et Wesker combattirent contre le duo dans un combat à deux contre deux. Excella les quitta pour se rendre sur le quai où le pétrolier se préparait à partir, et après sept minutes de son temps libre, Wesker reçut un appel téléphonique de sa part. Il abandonna le combat pour terminer ses plans, laissant Chris et Sheva seuls pour faire face à Jill. Mais ces derniers réussirent à retirer le dispositif de la poitrine de Jill et la libérer du contrôle Wesker. Laissant Jill suite à son insistance, Chris et Sheva rattrapèrent les deux sur le navire. Wesker trahira peut de temps après Excella, en l'infectant avec Uroboros, qui la tua. Après que Chris et Sheva aient vaincu la monstruosité qui en résulta, ils reçurent un appel de Jill. Selon cette dernière, Wesker avait besoin de s'injecter un sérum spécial, PG67A / W (une solution basée sur le Progenitor), afin de garder le virus en lui, stable. Elle ajouta qu'une dose précise était nécessaire, et qu'une surdose pourrait agir comme un poison, pouvant ainsi l’affaiblir. Dans une rencontre précédente avec Excella, Sheva avait récupéré des flacons de sérum qu'Excella avait fait tombé d'une mallette ouverte en s'échappant du duo. Avec cette nouvelle connaissance, Chris et Sheva confrontèrent Wesker dans un hangar se trouvant sous le pont qui contenait le bombardier de Wesker. Chris réalisa alors que Wesker avait l'intention de libérer Uroboros dans l'atmosphère en utilisant ce jet. Le duo se chargea de combattre jusqu’au dernier Majini composant les forces de Wesker, et se confrontèrent à lui sur une plateforme du hangar pendant qu'il observait son jet, savourant son plan qui arrivait presque à son terme. Irrité par la persistance de Chris et Sheva d’arrêter ses plans, il entra dans un combat avec ces derniers, montrant toute sa puissance en évitant tous leurs coups de feu et en les maîtrisant tous les deux à la fois. Il réussit à bloquer Sheva, et en profita pour clamer que "tous les jours, les humains s'approchent de l’autodestruction" et qu'il n'allait pas détruire le monde, mais le sauver, et réussit à envoyer les deux agents pas dessus la barrière, les faisant atterrir violemment plusieurs mètres plus bas. Il les rejoignit en bas, alors que le toit du hangar était en train de s'ouvrir pour commencer le lancement du jet. Il provoqua Chris en lui disant que les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer, lui demanda s'il pensait vraiment pouvoir le vaincre, et finit par dire qu'il n'avait qu'à en finir rapidement. A la suite du combat engagé entre Wesker et le duo, Chris et Sheva réussirent à injecter une dose de sérum dans le torse de Wesker. Affaiblit, mais pas vaincu, Wesker s'enfuit à bord du jet, mais le duo réussit à monter à bord avant qu'il ne décolle. Au cours d'un combat tendu, ils se confrontèrent à Wesker tandis que le jet continuait à voler de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Jetant Chris de côté, Wesker sortit un pistolet Beretta 92FS caché et tira sur Sheva, qui se mit à couvert derrière un pilier en métal. Chris tira alors sur Wesker pendant qu'il marchait en sa direction, mais Wesker utilisa sa concentration, sa vitesse et ses réflexes pour éviter les tirs de Chris pendant qu'il continuait à tirer sur Sheva, se réjouissant que ses plans allaient bientôt créer son nouveau monde. Il pointa ensuite son Samurai Edge sur Chris, ayant gardé l'arme de poing après son temps au sein des S.T.A.R.S. comme un moyen détourné de tuer son ancien camarade. Avec le sérum en main cependant, Chris et Sheva se retrouvèrent à force égale contre Wesker, qui fut injecté par un Chris enragé, qui hurla en "avoir marre de ses conneries". Chris réussit à ouvrir la plateforme inférieure du jet, faisant ainsi perdre la pression à l'intérieur de l'engin, et de le faire s'écraser à l'intérieur d'un volcan actif. Wesker se retrouva également aspiré par le flux d'air provoqué par l'ouverture, bien qu'il ait essayé de se raccrocher aux bottes de Sheva qui s'était cramponnée au pilier métallique, prête à se sacrifier en lâchant prise pour se débarrasser de Wesker. Mais Chris l'en empêcha en la rattrapant, ce qui permit à cette dernière de tirer sur Wesker. Miraculeusement, Chris et Sheva survécurent à l'accident, mais Wesker, qui avait survécu également, n'en avait pas encore fini. Il se révéla à nouveau au duo alors qu'il marchait sur le toit du bombardier écrasé, son manteau et sa veste complètement arrachés. Il déclara qu'il aurait dû tuer Chris il y a des années déjà, ce à quoi son ennemi répliqua que c'était l'erreur qu'il avait commis et que ses plans étaient finis. Avec un petit rire menaçant, Wesker avança encore en disant "Fini? ... Je viens juste de commencer!" Il se tourna alors vers un missile d'Uroboros endommagé et le frappa avec son poing. Il absorba délibérément sa création, et sembla avoir beaucoup de contrôle sur son infection. Transformation et Mort thumb|220x220px|La transformation de Wesker.Wesker utilisa Uroboros dans un ultime effort afin de tuer son ennemi juré. Les vrilles s'enroulèrent autour de plusieurs éclats de métal et de circuits électriques avant de se propager dans la partie supérieure du corps de Wesker, en lui donnant un grand appendice mortel ressemblant à un tentacule. Gratifié par le virus, Wesker attaqua Chris et Sheva, tout en exagérant à propos de la sélection naturelle, de l'ADN supérieur, de la guerre et la pestilence, et de son dégoût pour l'état actuel de la race humaine. Tout cela démontra que le calme, la sérénité, et l'extérieur raffiné que dégageait Wesker, avait complètement disparu, ainsi que le dernier rempart de sa santé mentale. Il tenta de façons répétées de tuer Chris et Sheva, en balançant son grand bras dans un mouvement circulaire mortel et en lobant des projectiles forgés de ses tentacules sur les deux agents lorsqu'ils étaient séparés par la rupture de la surface solide du volcan. Après s'être prit beaucoup de dégâts de la part de Chris, l'autre bras de Wesker succomba à un taux d'infection croissant d'Uroboros et finit également par être absorbé par le virus. Malgré cela, il réussit en quelque sorte à garder le reste de son corps intact. Finalement, le combat continua sur la dernière plate-forme restante au centre de la rivière de lave. Wesker sauta sur la plate-forme en hurlant le nom de Chris et se prépara pour la partie finale du combat. Wesker utilisa ses tentacules pour frapper et attraper Chris et Sheva, mais ces derniers réussirent à l'empaler des deux cotés de son point faible, au niveau du torse et du dos. Cependant, en dépit de ses capacités physiques incroyables accordées par le virus, Wesker fut repoussé par Chris et Sheva, jusqu'à ce que le sol cède sous lui, le faisant ainsi chuter dans la lave. Alors que Wesker hurlait de douleur, un hélicoptère piloté par Jill et Josh Stone arriva pour sauver Chris et Sheva. Ils peinèrent à gravir les échelons de l'échelle que Jill leur avait lancé alors que le sol sur lequel ils se tenaient s’enfonçait dans la lave, mais néanmoins, ils réussirent à monter à bord et à se mettre en sécurité. Ils regardèrent alors en bas, et aperçurent Wesker, essayant de ne pas se noyer dans la lave et hurlant de rage le nom de Chris à nouveau. Refusant de reconnaître sa propre mortalité, et obsédé par l'idée de tuer Chris, il utilisa son bras gauche tentaculaire pour attraper l'hélicoptère et tira vicieusement dessus dans l'espoir de les faire tomber avec lui. Cependant, Chris et Sheva tirèrent une paire de roquettes RPG-7 sur lui, comme leur avait suggéré Jill, le détruisant complètement alors qu'il hurlait de rage et de douleur. Héritage Bien que Wesker soit mort, il laissa derrière lui un héritage. Une de ses semblables candidate du Projet W, Alex Wesker, continua d'utiliser le virus Uroboros avant d'être tuée par Barry Burton et Claire Redfield en 2011. En grande partie à cause de sa tentative d'infecter le monde avec Uroboros, Wesker avait également acquis beaucoup de notoriété.Resident Evil 6. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Document: Le père de Jake Muller. À un certain point dans sa vie, il rencontra une femme migrante d'Édonie au début de sa vingtaine dont le nom de famille était Muller. Ils eurent une brève relation et cette dernière tomba enceinte de son enfant. Malgré cela, elle retourna en Édonie sans mettre Wesker au courant de sa grossesse. Elle donna naissance au futur mercenaire Jake Muller, dont le type de sang spécial lui procura une protection contre les agents pathogènes mutagènes tels que le Virus C, ce qui signifie que l'immunité de Wesker aux infections virales avait génétiquement été transmise à Jake. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle révéla la relation entre Jake et son père, Carla Radames parla moqueusement de ce dernier comme d'un «parfait imbécile» pour sa tentative de détruire le monde. Elle tenta cependant de faire la même chose avec le Virus C, mais contrairement à l'ambition darwiniste de Wesker avec Uroboros, Carla souhaitait tout simplement détruire la civilisation pure et simple et de gouverner sur le chaos résultant. Apparitions Jeux * Resident Evil (1996) * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica ''(2000) * ''Resident Evil ''(2002) * ''Resident Evil Zero (2002) * Resident Evil 4 (2005) * SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters DS (2006) * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) * PACHI-SLOT biohazard (2008) * Resident Evil: Genesis (2008) * Resident Evil 5 (2009) * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) * Resident Evil Mercenaries VS. (2011) * Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) * PACHI-SLOT BIOHAZARD 5 (2012) * Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015, personnage du Raid Mode ) Mentions * Resident Evil 2 (1998, document et photo) * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999, photo) * Resident Evil Survivor (2000, document ) * Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica (2001, document ) * Resident Evil 6 (2012, mentionné et document ) Manga * BIOHAZARD UMBRELLA CHRONICLES: Prelude to the Fall (2007) Films * Wesker's Report (2000) * Wesker's Report II (2002) * Ada's Report (2005) * Resident Evil: Extinction (2007, Anderson) * Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010, Anderson) * Resident Evil: Retribution (2012, Anderson) Détails supplémentaires *Le surnom d'Albert Wesker au sein d'Umbrella Corporation est Al le pragmatique. *Il est le père de Jake Muller. Sources Cet article est fortement basé et inspiré par l'article Albert Wesker du wikia Anglais: Albert Wesker - Resident Evil wikia notes références de:Albert Wesker/Biografie en:Albert Wesker es:Albert Wesker hu:Wesker it:Albert Wesker ja:アルバート・ウェスカー mn:Алберт Вэскэр pl:Albert Wesker pt-br:Albert Wesker Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil Zero Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil (Jeu) Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil Code: Veronica Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil 4 Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil 5 Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil: Revelations 2 Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Créatures Catégorie:Créatures Resident Evil 5 Catégorie:Personnages Jouables